Syal Impian
by istar fantasy
Summary: Monta berjuang dengan segala rencananya untuk mendapatkan Syal yang di buat Mamori untuk orang Specialnya.


"**Syal Impian"**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki**** & ****Yusuke Murata**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

**Hari ini setelah berlatih di bawah ancaman basoka Hiruma bersama anggota tim Devil bat yang lain.**

**Monta anggota Demon Devil Bat yang mukanya gak bisa di bedain ama monyet, segera bergegas kergudang olah raga buat ngembaliin peralatan yang di pinjam untuk latihan.**

**Ketika Monta sedang merapihkan peralatan senam ritmik yang tadi mereka pinjam (cara latihan Hiruma emang gak pernah normal), Monta gak sengaja mendengar percakapan Mamori dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.**

"**Mamori…sepertinya syal rajutan hasil kerja lemburmu… sebentar lagi jadi..ya…?" Tanya seorang temannya**

"**ya… kayanya…. Besok dah selese….!" Jawab Mamori**

"**musim dingin gini emang cocok pake syal….! ato…mau kasiin..someone…?" Tanya temennya yang laen.**

"**untuk yang special-kan..? sapa….?" Temennya yang satu lagi (yang mana ya) jadi penasaran matanya langsung membesar dan berbinar-binar kaya bintang yang mao meledak.**

" **Rahasia dong…" kata Mamori sambil ketawa cengengesan**

**Monta yang lagi nguping dengan nepelin kupingnya kepintu langsung bersemangat sampe gak nyadar kalo di pintu itu ada barisan semut merah yang gigitin kupingnya ampe bengkak (makin jelek dong)**

" **Kak Mamori buat Syal untuk orang special… pokoknya orang yang mendapat syal itu harus gua yang ganteng…. turunan langsung dari Nenek moyang gua (turunan Monyet)..!" teriak Monta gak di dalam Hati dengan kobaran semangat yang membara.**

" **woi…orang itu kenapa…kayanya kebakar…."**

" **Lu olang bloon… tu bukan olang… tu monkey…!"(yang ngomong turunan Cina)**

" **terserah tu orang pa bukan…yang penting cepet pademin….nanti Sekolah kebakar… kan kita rugi…dah bayar mahal2x…."**

**Gak lama Monta pun keluar dengan badan basah kuyup persis kaya lutung kecemplung.(bukan lutung kasarung)**

**Malam itu Monta gak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran syal Mamori.**

**Akhirnya Monta memutuskan buat menyusun rencana yang di kasi judul "7 Cara Dapetin Syal Dari Mamori"**

**Karena itu Monta begadang semalaman walo dah di larang ama Bonyoknya. Bahkan Rhoma Irama pun ikut melarangnya dengan menyanyikan lagu "Begadang". Namun tetap tak bisa mematahkan tekad Monta yang dah trertancap dengan kuat apalagi tu tekad dah di pukul pake palu ama Monta. (ni tekad apa paku seh…?)**

**Keesokan paginya di depan gerbang sekolah Monta siap menjalankan rencana pertamanya yaitu **

**Rencana 1 "Bunga Tanda Cinta"**

**Karena tau kalo Mamori suka bunga, Monta membuat karangan dari bunga yang dia petik sendiri langsung dari pinggir jalan (gak bermodal)**

**Saat ngeliat bidadarinya datang Monta langsung pasang ancang-ancang.**

"**pokoknya biar angin, petir ato preman kutu kupret gak bakalan ada yang bisa nyegat gua…" teriak Monta dengan PDnya**

**Maksud hati pengen nyemangatin diri sendiri tapi malah menjadi bencana. karena tiba-tiba Ha-ha Brothers yang tersinggung soalnya mereka merasa sebagai preman sekolah langsung mengeroyok Monta hingga bunga-bunganya jatuh berguguran sedangkan Montanya gak perlu di Tanya kaya gimana. (rencana 1 gagal)**

**Rencana 2 "Puisi Cinta"**

**Monta dengan muka bonyok + pakaian compang camping berdiri di luar jendela kelas Mamori yang ada di lantai 2 (dengan pake tangga tentunya)**

**Dia bermaksud memperdengarkan puisi hasil contekannya dari internet (~_~")**

**Anak monyet ini berharap Mamori akan terharu mendengar kata romantic & eksotisnya.**

**Tapi saat Monta menarik nafas super panjang untuk memulai pembacaan puisinya, Kurita tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.(kaya hantu)**

"**Montaaaa…!" Tereak Kurita**

**Mulutnya yang besar + lebar kaya mao nelen Monta bullet-bulet kedalam berutnya yang juga bullet.**

**Karena kaget Monta langsung terjungkal & terjun bebas ke taman kaktus di bawahnya.(rencana 2 gagal)**

**Rencana 3 "Lukisan Terindah"**

**Monta yang bukan hanya bonyok tapi dah di tambah aksen duri-duri itu bermaksud membuat Mamori terkesan dengan lukisan Mamori ukuran super gede (gak lebih gede dari Kurita sih) yang dia bikin semalam (sebenernya itu foto Mamori yang di cat ulang biar mirip kaya lukisan)**

**Rencananya lukisan itu bakal dia serahkan sama Mamori pada jam istirahat nanti.**

**Gak lama saat yang di tunggu Monta & siswa lain tiba. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Monta segera ngebut menuju pintu. Namun tepat selangkah dari pintu **

" **Ya..haaaaaaaa…..!"**

**Hiruma datang di iringi tembakan membabi buta dari 2 senapannya.**

"**anggota Demon Devil Bats jangan lupa nanti loe-loe pada bakalan latih tanding lawan Ojo ha..ha… kalo sampe kalah…kalian bakalan jadi sasaran tembak senapan baru gua..!" teriak Hiruma dengan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tampang setannya yang super angker.**

**Selama ngocehpun dia tetap tidak menghentikan tembakan dari senapannya.**

**Akibat tembakan Hiruma Lukisan Monta rusak… hidung Mamori dalam lukisan jadi tampak kaya hidung Butaberus. (rencana 3 gagal)**

**Rencana 4 "Coklat Hati"**

**Kali ini Monta yang dah tampak kaya pengemis bakal memberikan coklat untuk Mamori (sebenernya itu coklat gratisan dari promosi yang Monta dapetin kemaren di pasar)**

**Monta lalu pergi ketempat Mamori berada, di markas Devil Bats.**

**Saat nyaris sampe di sana coklat yang di bawa Monta malah di samber sama Anjing neraka Cerberus.**

**Monta tidak tinggal diam. Dia berusaha merebut coklat itu dari Cerberus. tapi perlawanan Monta berakhir dengan satu gighitan di bagian belakang.(rencana 4 gagal)**

**Rencana 5 "Apel hati"**

**Sebenernya ini rencana cadangan tuk coklat tadi, soalnya Monta takut Mamori nolak coklatnya dengan alasan lagi diet. Makanya Monta nyiapin apel (Cuma 1 biji) dari lemari es rumahnya (itu sebenernya apel sisa ibunya membuat pai kemarin)**

**Melihat Mamori sedang duduk dekat Cerberus. Monta lalu menyembunyikan apelnya itu di belakang punggungnya karena takut di renggut lagi sama Anjing yang tingkat keseramannya gak kalah dari tuannya itu.**

**Monta segera mendekati Mamori dan bersiap menyerahkan apelnya itu.**

**Tapi apa yang terjadi ternyata Apel & Tangan Monta sudah berada dalam kunyahan mulut Otawara yang datang buat latih tanding.**

" **kyaaaa Apelku…..Kyaaaa tanganku….!"**

" **Makasi apelnya…!" kata Otawara gak tau diri.**

**(rencana 5 gagal)**

**Rencana 6 "lagu cinta"**

**Setelah pertandingan selesai Monta segera ganti baju dengan pakaian ala Rocker, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar listrik yang dipinjamnya tanpa permisi dari Akaba.**

**Monta bermaksud mendendangkan sebuah lagu Rock yang Romantis (sebenernya Cuma lipsing dari Ipod di sakunya)**

**Ketika Monta mendekati Mamori tiba-tiba 2 komet meluncur kencang. Itu adalah Sena alias si Eyeshield 21 yang lari dengan Devil Bat Ghost & Ksatria kuda shin yang mengejarnya. Mereka lagi pendinginan sehabis tanding.(Wow hebat banget…apa mereka gak cape..?)**

**Akibat terkena hembasan mereka Monta berputar-putar kaya angin puyuh, **

**pakaian Rocker Monta berterbangan & hanya menyisakan Kaos oblong ama celana pendek doank.**

**Yang membuat Mamori, Suzuna dan Wakana langsung menjerit kaya ngeliat hantu.**

**Sedangkan Hiruma & Takami malah memainkan music ala topeng monyet yang dukung tarian ber putar dari Taki**

**Gitar Akaba pun sudah berubah menjadi Ukulele. Dah kebayang hukuman apa yang bakalan di terima Monta dari Akaba (rencana 6 gagal)**

**Rencana 7 " katakan cinta"**

**Monta yang udah ¾ putus asa akhirnya bersiap menjalankan rencananya yang terakhir yaitu menyatakan langsung isi hatinya kepada Mamori.**

**Monta lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Mamori berada, namun apa yang Monta temukan di dalam ruangan itu.**

**Mamori yang sedang memberikan Syal sama Hiruma.**

**Monta yang patah hati & patah tulang seketika membatu lalu menjadi debu yang tertiup angin.**

**The End**

**Di tunggu reviewnya…ya...^o^**


End file.
